In Love With You, Bro!
by cuteemonster
Summary: Caroline's life was shattered when her boyfriend, Nik, broke her heart by getting engaged to none other than Tatia.Now,after 2 years,she has finally made it big in New York.But now she has to face the one person she wants to get away from. Circumstances further force her to pretend to be Rebekah,which means she has to pretend to be her ex-boyfriend's sister. Will love bloom again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from The Vampire Diaries**

**Heyyy friends! Please read and review.. :)**

"Urgh! Where is My frikking boyfriend when I need him?", Rebekah practically yelled.

"Beks, he can't leave the office till 8. You know he had no choice. Try and calm down okay? Come on, take deep breaths. Pregnant women should not take too much stress", I replied, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down.

She tried taking deep breaths..._ in...out...in...out._

Yet, no change.

"Care, I am so damn nervous. It's been so long since I've met any of them. We hardly even talk anymore", Rebekah exclaimed, utilising her hands to show over-dramatic gestures to emphasize just how nervous she really was.

_"Well, you sure do talk to your brother behind my back"_, I wanted to say, but considering how inappropriate and irrational it would sound under the current circumstances I decided to change my words, "It's okay Beks, everything is going to be alright. They are your very own family, your brothers and parents, not some bunch of freaky vampires."

It was true. Why she had to be so nervous regarding this meeting with her family was absolutely out of my understanding. As per the status quo only one person should be worried at the moment : ME. After all I was the one who gave her heart completely to a guy, only to get it back absolutely crushed and in multitudinous teeny meeny pieces...I was the one who got the perfect 1-year anniversary present from her boyfriend in the form of news of his engagement to someone else... I was the one who had to leave the city, leave her job, leave her everything and run away to start a new life just because she couldn't stand to ever again come across the guy who broke her heart. Yes, I should be the one who should be nervous.

Beks and I were sitting comfortably on the chairs in the extravagant restaurant where the rest of her family was about to join us. I was meeting them after nearly 2 years, ever since... you know. After that night Rebekah, ever being the perfect best-friend, accompanied me to my new life in New York. We both started our very own company, utilising one of the best abilities that fortunately we both had- Event-Planning. Using her capital and my ideas we created our very own little world. 'Little'? Well it sure used to be little, but not anymore. Let's just say we made it pretty big in New York.

Rebekah used to visit her family back in London at times, but over the months her visits started decreasing, and so did the phone calls. "Why would mother need me when she has got her oh-so-charming soon-to-be-daughter-in-law to keep her entertained."- she would say, trying too hard to conceal the hurt in her voice. I couldn't help but lose my respect for them further.

_ Comeon, people! She is pregnant for God's sake! You oughtta atleast care!_

She was in contact with Klaus though, yes the very Niklaus Mikaelson who destroyed my happiness with his trademark smirk and those adorable dimples that made my knees go weak.

However, not anymore.

The part of me that felt for him was dead, or so I tried to believe to save my self-respect.

The clock stuck 8 p.m. and we knew that any moment they will appear through the door with a grace that could intimidate even Brad Pitt. The Mikaelsons were nothing if not punctual.

As expected, their faces came to view, entering the restaurant like a royal family entering their palace. Mikael led the way, walking dominantly, holding Esther's hand beside him possessively. Both wearing the smiles they use to show how charming they are. Behind them were Elijah and Kol, the former was calm as usual while the latter, as expected, had a flirtatious grin on. Behind them were the oh... the 'lovely' couple! Niklaus Mikaelson and his soon-to-be bride, Tatia Petrova. _That #$%...!_

Her face immediately lit up into a mocking smirk as soon as her eyes fell on me, and she slowly snaked her arms around Klaus' arm, interlinking them. I glared daggers at her.

_Fine girl you got him, I lost. Now get over it before I snap your neck._

I was so busy looking at her that I didn't even notice that Klaus was staring at me intensely, his face expressionless yet the pain and hurt in them still obvious. When our eyes finally did meet, I did what I always wanted to do ever since _that_ night.

I smiled.

Yes, seriously, no kidding. I simply smiled, smiled like nothing was wrong, smiled like my heart was not paining from within, smiled like nothing had been missing in my life in the last 2 years.

Smiled like _everything_ was _alright_.

My action did catch him off-guard. He gasped, surprised by a single smile, and that was exactly the reaction I had been expecting.

Ohk... so this was not that hard after all. I'd been planning and imagining this moment ever since Beks told me about the upcoming evening with her family. It was Katherine's idea of course, her exact words were – " Care, if you stay angry, it'll show that you are hurt which will mean you still love him. However, if you stay indifferent, he'll think you've gotten over him."

Katherine, my smart, sassy, bitchy, cute angel who knew exactly what to do and when to do it. The idea seemed quite marvelous to me. It served all my purposes correctly.

Beside him, Tatia seemed a bit disappointed as well. Maybe she was expecting me to look all shabby, pale, thin and heartbroken with sobby sobby red eyes.

_Ha! How's that for you huh! Right back at you 'Tats'!_

Moreover, she seemed rather apprehensive about the fact that Klaus was not paying much attention to her or her arm wrapped around him. He was, in fact, trying to lean closer towards Henrik who was walking on his other side. The little kid was cutely holding Klaus' hand. They both had always been really close.

They all continued walking towards us with their heads help up high, this was the first time they were seeing Rebekah... in her pregnant form. The evident bump on her stomach didn't go unnoticed by any of them. Kol smirked and walked towards her, patting the bump slightly, " He better get my looks Beks." he smirked.

"As long as he doesn't have your pervertedness."

"Oh, Beks. Is this how you show how much you missed me?"

Rebekah gave him the 'I'm-bored-shut-the-hell-up' look and he complied. As much as he denied it, he was one of the innumerable people who are scared of Rebekah's wrath.

All of them further gave her a loving hug each, accompanied with words like "We missed you", "How are you?", "Are you taking good care of yourself?" blah blah blah. This really annoyed the hell out of me. She's been pregnant since several months and this is the time when they finally decided to care? Even though, Bekah gave each of them a kind smile, her smile reached her eyes only when Klaus came in front of her. They embraced, at least, when it came to her, he truly cared.

Bekah had told me quite from the beginning that she won't be able to hate her brother, no matter how hard she tried, even after how he hurt me. In fact, she always tried to defend him, being his advocate claiming that he was forced into that engagement and that he truly did love me. Still does, or so she claims. Her faith in him grew stronger when he declared that he won't marry Tatia until after 5 more years, which he apparently required to focus on his career.

I didn't want to argue much. She'd already left her world and come with me to support and console me. Won't I be cruel if I started expecting her to loathe the person who had always loved, cherished and protected her from her uncaring and manipulative parents?

After all the pleasantries were exchanged between me and them as well, we all took our seats, Elijah and Mikael scanning the menus.

"So, what's the main reason behind this unexpected visit", Rebekah asked flatly, count on her to break the act.

Esther acted disappointed by her choice of words, "Rebekah dear, how can you even ask something like that? We came because we missed you, and you are pregnant Bekah, I am going to be a grandmother. Ofcourse, we all would come."

Rebekah seemed rather surprised by her reaction, a glint of joy seeped into her eyes. I, however, knew better. I sat there waiting... waiting for the coming, _'if', 'but' _or_ 'however'_...

"However..."

_There we go..._

"We did need to talk to you about something really important."

Rebekah couldn't help but chuckle, not a genuine one, but a dark one. My poor Beks, heaven knows how disappointed she must be feeling right now.

"What is it?", she snapped.

This was the point where Mikael decided to take the lead, "Rebekah, your grandfather has contacted us, finally after 20 years. Sadly, it doesn't seem like he has got much time left in this world. Hence, he wants to meet you all. Then he will decide about his will."

_'Will'_, hmm, now I know why they were so much interested in this issue that they flew all the way to New York to inform us.

He continued, as straightforward as ever, "The money and properties owned by him will add upto an amount nobody can even imagine Rebekah. This is really important."

Rebekah couldn't help but roll her eyes, " So? What's the big deal? I'll meet him with others. Fine?"

"That's the problem Rebekah."

"Huh?"

"I mean you cannot meet him, not like this."

"Like what?"

"You are pregnant Rebekah."

"Yeah. I noticed that ofcourse. So?"

"And you are not married."

"What are you trying to say dad? That I have committed a great sin by getting pregnant before getting involved in the ties of holy matrimony and hence, I cannot meet my own grandfather?", Rebekah was growing hysterical.

I put my hand on hers, trying to calm her down. Such outbursts can be very harmful for the baby.

Mikael was not thinking in that direction ofcourse, even if he did, I'm pretty sure it won't bother him much. Afterall the way he was using the word 'pregnant' clearly portrayed his disdain towards the situation. Elijah, however similar he might seem to his father, was different than him in this particular aspect. He was bold enough to interfere,"Father, Bekah is pregnant, it wouldn't be healthy for the baby if she stresses out so much."

This caught Kol's attention, "What? That's bad for the baby? Rebekah, what the hell! If anything happens to Roger, I will kill you!"

8 pairs of eyes landed on him, including mine.

_Seriously? Roger?_

This seemed to further infuriate Rebekah, " Kol, How dare you name my child after your dead dog?!"

"Hey, don't call him a dog, he was like family", Kol pouted, "Plus, I miss him now that he's gone. I'm just glad you are pregnant. I can be a pretty good uncle once you give me a chance."

This brought about a small smile on Rebekah's face, one which she _almost_ perfectly concealed.

"Fine Kol, you can be the 'perfect uncle' as much as you want, but no way in hell am I going to name my kid Roger."

Kol increased the intensity of his pout, yet, to no avail.

Mikael seemed rather displeased by the turn the conversation had taken, and he made this perfectly clear to Kol through a glare. The latter simply shrugged it off.

Elijah continued on his father's behalf, in a way that invited quite less hatred, "Bekah, what father means is that Grandfather is very old-fashioned. 'Old-school as you would call it'. Being pregnant before marriage is no less than a sin according to him, moreover, he has got a misconception that we are not taking good care of you. This is the main reason why he might be outraged with _all_ us if he finds out about your condition."

This earned Elijah a sharp look from Beks, "So what do you suggest I do Elijah? You see, this is pregnancy, a baby is frikking growing inside of me, not some dark circle that I can hide through some frikking make-up."

She expected him to say something, answer her, either it will be soothing or furthermore hurting.

He stayed mum.

Esther, however, had an answer, " You see, Rebekah, he had asked for a photograph of all of us together before inviting us over."

"Hmm.. so? What difference does that make anyway?"

Esther gave Tatia a look and a nod after which the latter started searching her purse for something, finally take her hand out with a photograph . She held it out towards me, I took it and leaned towards Bekah, we both analysing the photograph. It seemed fine, the only problem was that it was from the time when I was dating Klaus. Everybody was there except for Tatia, maybe that's why the photo seemed so beautiful.

It reminded me of those days, the days filled with glee, filled with happiness... with love.

Klaus had his boyish grin on, holding me tightly with his arm . He was holding Rebekah with the other one, seeming like the happiest as well as the luckiest guy on earth, having two of the most gorgeous women on his sides.

I looked away, I simply couldn't take it anymore. That's when I saw him... looking at me.

His eyes were soft, pleading. He wanted to talk to me, that much I knew. Over the past two years he had tried to talk to me plenty of times. I didn't let that happen though, resolving to avoid such scenarios. He was able to hold my gaze for few moments till, finally, I looked away.

_Indifference, Caroline. Indifference._

Rebekah, still holding the photo, looked at Esther questioningly,

"What's wrong with this photo?"

"Caroline is in it," Esther calmly replied.

That caught me off-guard, in fact, that seemed to have caught all of us off-guard.

Evidently, nobody knew what exactly was going on apart from Mikael, Esther and Elijah.

I couldn't help but intervene, "Umm...So?"

Esther gave me a gentle smile, " Well my dear, obviously Rebekah cannot meet her grandfather in such a position and he already has seen the photograph which means nobody else can pretend to be her e-"

"Except you", Mikael interrupted spoke before his wife could even complete her sentence.

Suddenly realisation started crawling into my brain. I could literally hear the 'click' in my mind.

"No no no no... this is crazy", I exclaimed.

Rebekah was too shocked to show any reaction at all. She knew her parents were bad, but this was downright evil. There are limits to money-mindedness as well you know..!

"No, I won't let you involve Caroline in this", she finally replied.

Elijah still had a calm composure, " Bekah, as father said, grandfather, at times, can go a tad too overboard with his old-fashioned ways and concepts. So definitely you cannot meet him, however, since the photograph also has Caroline in it, we can easily convince him that _she_ is _you_."

Rebekah was getting hysterical again, "But why do we require his money in the first place? Haven't we got enough already? Why get involved in such ridiculous acting and all the drama?"

Mikael seemed just as angry, "Stop acting like a self-centred spoiled brat Rebekah. Atleast think about your brothers. Do you know how beneficial this money can be for them? Kol can start any risky ridiculous business venture that he wants without it being much of a loss to our family. You can use this in your own business. Plus, this will be good for Klaus and Tatia as well."

At this my eyes snapped towards Klaus and then I shuddered from within. He was still looking at me. Maybe that's why he had been silent throughout the evening. Not that he talked much around Mikael anyway.I was feeling rather intimidated, doesn't he have any shame? His fiancée is sitting right beside him and he is wasting his times staring at his ex-girlfriend. I should be infuriated, but as much as I denied it, I was sort of flattered. It 'almost' made me feel as though he still cared. Not that it mattered anymore.

_I am over him. Hell yeah, I am._

Esther tried to hold Rebekah's hand from across the table, " I promise dear, you won't regret this. If you want we won't even bother you after this. It's just for few days. Millions of millions in the expense of merely few days. Please, consider this, I request."

This seemed a bit agreeable to both Beks as well as me. Maybe this won't be such big of a deal anyway.

We both shared a knowing look and then, after taking a deep breath, I finally spoke-

"What would I have to do?"

**Sooo... Shall I continue writing this fic? ...liked it? disliked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please do tell me through your reviews, I'll really appreciate it. **

**Plus, any guesses as to who Rebekah's baby's father is? I'd love to know your guesses. :)**

**p.s. Reviews make me update faster! anyways... THANKS a TON for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the chapter 2. Please read and review...! :) :)**

After the horrendous dinner, we finally reached home. Elijah had offered to drive us home but, evidently Rebekah seemed to be in a mood where her staying in close proximity with any of her _"well-wishing"_ family- members would result in murder. Klaus was still in the less-talking mode when we'd left. My guess would be that he was preparing himself for what was to come. Obviously, once I started pretending to be his sister, we would have to see each other way more often then either of us was prepared for.

When we reached home we were welcomed by two impatient Salvatores , the younger one was anxious to know what had happened in our _'pleasant'_ dinner while the elder one was getting annoyed to the core because of this.

Rebekah, ever having the dramatic edge, entered the apartment like a gush of wind and abruptly sat on the porch with an exasperated sigh.

That was enough for Stefan to get the picture.

He was beside her in no time, soothing her back in order to calm her down, "What's the matter Rebekah? What's wrong? Did they say something?"

Rebekah let out yet another sigh, "You won't even believe it Stefan. This time they have simply crossed all the boundaries. They are... they are... urghhh... they are so evil and mean and pathetic and money-minded and... and... urgh... I hate them, I hate them all!"

"Bekah... Bekah... calm down, you need to stop reacting in such a way, this is not good for our baby."

"Oh Stefan, I just.. I just want it all to be over."

This was the point when Damon decided to intervene, "Ok so Blondie, instead of behaving like the cute drama queen that you are, would you like to enlighten us poor souls as to what actually happened out there. Your boyfriend had always been boring, but today he was downright torture. A little bit of spicy news might help me get over it."

Rebekah glared daggers at him while Stefan rolled his eyes. We all knew he was just as worried about us as his brother, but Heaven Forbid he ever let us know! Maybe that was the difference between the two brothers ; both cared, both loved, both worried, but Damon preferred keeping it all under wraps. People who didn't know him well might even claim him to be an insensitive moron, precisely what he wanted them to think. But we knew better.

He was right though, they needed to be updated about what had happened.

Both me and Rebekah filled them in about the turn of events. Their reactions were quite interesting to witness. While Stefan was shaking his head with unadulterated disbelief, even Damon seemed rather shocked, his mouth agape. Seemed as though even he had not expected them to fall to such a low level. It was a jolly good sight though, it's not everyday that you saw Damon Salvatore shocked. Stefan was just as reluctant as Beks to let me do this, but whom were they kidding? I'd already given my consent. Now there was absolutely no turning back. Damon, however, was finding this all too amusing. "You are gonna earn plenty hell bucks anyway, might as well have some fun", he said while getting up from his oh-so-comfy master chair in front of the television table and walking towards Beks, patting her belly, " He better get my looks Bekah" ,Rebekah and my eyes snapped towards each other and before we knew it, we were laughing like idiotic fools.

His brow furrowed, unable to register this sudden change in atmosphere, "Do I seem hilarious to you or are you both sharing one of your Blonde-Bimbo jokes?"

_Oh! Not again with the blonde stereotype!_

"Nothing Damon, I think you should definitely meet Kol, I've got a feeling he might be the one for you", I blurted out, trying to control my giggling.

Ooh... that certainly did not please him 'cause he totally gave me the oh-it-was-totally-not-funny look, " Whatever Barbie, I need to go get some sleep. It is not every night that I am free enough to be able to sleep properly, if you know what I mean", he grinned his classic cocky grin followed by a wink as he left the room.

Stefan was the one to get up and close the door after him, " No bitchy comment about his lovely ex 'Tats'? That is definitely a progress."

xxx

I lay on the bed, trying to get some sleep, but seemed like fate was not on my side. All I could do was think ; think about the past, the good memories as well the bad ones, the 'shocks' as well as the 'surprises', from my High-school life in Mystic Falls to my new life in New York.

Damon, Stefan and I were childhood friends, over the years we'd grown pretty tight. The latter was just like my brother, guiding and protecting me all the time. The older Salvatore, surprisingly, had been my boyfriend of two years. Yup, two frikking years! Exactly the time it took for us to finally accept the fact that we both were better off as buddies rather than a couple. Ours was not a dramatic break-up, in fact, it was a mutually taken decision followed by a party night in our Mystic Falls Grille. Those were some fun-filled days.

A wave of nostalgia rushes over me. Ain't I glad that I still have them by my side.

And then came Rebekah.

We met in college and instantly bonded over celeb-magazines and boy-talks. In fact, it was I who had introduced her to Stefan, and look where they are now. We four were a tight-knit group, always staying together, hanging out together, Beks and I even dragged them with us for shopping. Everything was absolutely perfect until one fine day...

I met Nik.

The Mikaelsons and the Petrovas were family friends. The former used to throw lavish parties quite often, Beks had forced the rest of us to accompany her in one of those. That is where I'd met him. Dressed in a well-fitting black tuxedo, I must admit, he looked rather charming, definitely irresistible.

I won't call it 'love at first sight', but it sure as hell was 'attraction at first sight'. I didn't make any inappropriate advances though, mainly because I didn't need to. From the moment our eyes met he started pursuing me in a manner that I have never been pursued before. Not to mention, Niklaus Mikaelson can get pretty persuasive when he wants something. It started off as a game for both of us ; flirting, chatting, teasing... for the need of a better word, our relationship was 'light'. But as the days passed, days turning into weeks and weeks turning into months, things started changing. Chatting became 'heart to heart conversations'; teasing became quarrels triggered by jealousy; and flirting? Well, that was still intact.

I would be the last person to believe in serious long-term relationships, but come on now, when you fall in love, all that goes into the trash can.

We were lost in our very own cute little bubble, unaware of what was going on out of it, unaware that Stefan and Beks were still going pretty strong and, shockingly, unaware that my dear buddy Damon had started dating the 'lovely' Tatia Petrova. Not that I cared ! Afterall, if there was one thing he was good at, it was in shuffling girlfriends.

Everything was going pretty well, we all seemed quite delighted with the turn our lives had taken. Until one fine day, Tatia broke up with poor Damon, without giving any particular explanation as to why. All the questions were answered soon though. While we were enjoying yet another extravagant party hosted by Esther, and I was relishing over the fact that Nik and I had completed exactly 1 year as a couple, we were all stunned by the ghastly announcement that erupted absolutely out of the blue. The announcement of Nik, oops, Klaus' engagement to Tatia. Everybody was utterly shocked, but nobody was as hurt as me and Damon.

That's exactly why he, along with his brother, decided to join us in New York.

Ah! New York, where we met the sassy Katherine Pierce. At first glance she seemed bitchy and , frankly, a bit scary to me. But as I got to know her better I realised there was so much more to her than met the eye, and before I knew it, she became a crucial part of our friends circle. Everything had gone back to normal again, but now, Klaus was back, and so was Tatia. And no matter how reluctant I was to admit it, things were going to change. I just knew it.

xxx

_"I love you, Caroline. Please don't leave me love.", he exclaimed, holding my hand to prevent me from walking away._

_"It's too late Ni-Klaus. How many times am I supposed to explain it to you? I. Am . Over. You."_

_"But Caroline I love you!"_

_"That certainly is not my problem anymore, now is it?"_

_"Caroli-"_

_"Goodbye Klaus."_

_"Caroline, no!"_

_"Take care."_

_"No...Caro-"_

_"I mean it Klaus, Bye!"_

_"Caroline...", he kept calling out to me, but to no avail. I won't let my heart reign over my actions._

_"CAROLINE... _CAROLINE! WAKE UP OR I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

_Huh?_

I am woken up abruptly from my sleep, mainly by all the yelling and the kick I received on my behind, " KAT! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Look at the clock Care, it's already 5. It's our jogging time and you've not even woken up! Come on get up. Let's go."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Caroline, I'm going to fetch Salvatore and by the time we are here, you should be fresh-n-ready", with those 'heart-warming' words Kat made her exit.

I let out sleepy moan before getting off the bed to freshen up, sacrificing sleep would be much less sorrowful than the wrath of Katherine Pierce.

I enter Stefan and Damon's apartment to find the latter completely soaked in water dragging his feet like some prisoner taking rounds as a punishment, Kat walking behind him with a vegetable-cutting knife in her hand.

Oh! Ain't this a violent duo!

Within few minutes we were jogging our way across one of the many beautiful gardens of New York, chatting and gossiping as we usually did. Damon had filled Kat in about all the events that had recently taken place. Her reaction was the most surprising one. She was thrilled. Mainly because she thought of this as an opportunity to finally get back on Klaus and Tatia, or as she called them, _'The Klatia'_.

"I'm telling you guys, this is mind-bogglingly perfect. This is the perfect opportunity for you to show them that you've moved on, prove that you are better off without them", she said, definitely excited by thinking about all the possibilities.

Both Damon and I couldn't help but roll our eyes, he was the one to speak, "And how do you suppose we do that _Ka-te-ri-na?_". He spoke her name in that teasing accent he used often to annoy her.

"Exactly", I agreed "Kat, they are the happy couple here, they are the ones who are engaged and about to get married. While neither of us is even dating. I don't see how we can make them believe that we are happier without them."

She nodded, acknowledging that I had a point, suddenly the ground below started to seem quite intriguing to her. She was thinking, however, 'plotting' would be a much better word. Suddenly she flashed one of her evil grins and clapped her hands with "Haa!", "OMG you guys! I've literally got the best idea! You both should totally fake-date!"

"Huh? What? No Ways!"- we both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh come on people, it's not like you've never dated before. And I'm not actually asking you to date for real, just fake it, make them jealous, make them feel miserable for what they did to you."

Jealous? Hmm... truth be told, Klaus was definitely the 'jealous-type'. He knew about my history with Damon, he even knew about him and Tatia being together, yet, whenever I spent a bit too much time with Damon or sat 'a bit' too close, his lips would form a grim line and he would give Damon a back-off-now glare. Kat's plan would definitely work, I was certain about that.

Beside me Damon seemed to be considering this as well, as much as he denied it, he was truly hurt by Tatia. He did genuinely like her, at least, before she did what she did.

He and I shared a knowing look before he spoke up, pointedly towards Kat, "So how should we go about it?"

xxx

By the time we reached back home Kat had already already explained to us everything that we needed to learn and know in order to seem convincing. It was a good thing that she did, 'cause when we finally entered my apartment, which I shared with Beks, we found two of the Mikaelson brothers sitting on the couch sipping coffee ; Kol and Klaus.

Damon winked at me and I knew; the game is on. We interlinked our arms and shifted closer to each other as we walked towards them. Klaus cocked an eyebrow at the sight, Kol was the one to greet us, "Oh lovely Caroline. Good Morning!"

"Good Mo-"

"Hello Caroline.", Klaus interrupted me in the middle of my greeting.

I gave him one of my charming smiles, " Good Morning Kol, Klaus. I suppose you both already know Damon."

"Oh yes, ofcourse. Damon, how do you do?", Klaus greeted, feigning politeness.

Kol cringed his eyebrows, " Well, I certainly don't know about him. Who is he?"

Damon smirked, "You must be the Mikaelson I never met. Well, I am Stefan's brother and the boyfriend to the beautiful lady beside me."

I was trying really hard to control my giggles, Damon was definitely a fabulous actor. Moreover, the expression on Klaus' face was simply priceless. His lips had slightly parted and his eyes had opened wider as he took in the new-found information, "Strange, Bekah never told me about it."

"Oh, maybe since it's none of your concern", I snorted, layering my rude tone with a super-sweet smile.

Suddenly Beks entered the room, Kat beside her. As obvious as it seemed, she was definitely informed about our new plan and she certainly didn't seem that happy about it.

She won't spoil the fun though, I was sure about that. At the sight of her favourite brothers she instantly blanketed her disapproving look with a gleeful smile, "Nik! Kol! What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed, " Wait... how did you guys get in?"

Kol was quick to respond, "Well, when we reached your apartment it was locked, fortunately your boyfriend found us waiting outside and offered to let us in, said he had the keys. You know, I was tired of waiting, so we helped ourselves with coffee as you can see. I was initially shocked and later relieved to find that you didn't have any liquor, you see, pregnant women aren't supposed to drink alcohol."

Rebekah couldn't help but chuckle, "Well you can thank Damon for that, despite being a serious alcoholic he made sure that I lost access to each and everything that contained even a fractional amount of alcohol content."

At that I gave my supposed 'boyfriend' a proud look and a pat on his back, gaining a glare from Klaus.

Kol snorted, "Well well, I am glad somebody was there be strict with you while I was away. But, it won't be needed anymore. Anyways, now the reason why we are here", he said while holding up a bunch of books, "These books have got all the dos and don'ts for pregnant ladies. I need you to read them all one by one and practice them as well."

Rebekah assessed the bunch top to bottom, the intensity of her frown increasing as she further registered it's size, "No way Kol! No way on earth am I going to read all this!"

" Well darling sister I'm afraid you'll have no choice but to read them 'on earth' because Roger is going to be born 'on earth', pretty soon, I might as well add."

This caught Damon's attention, "Excuse me, now who the hell is Roger?"

Kol gave a wide smile showcasing his perfect teeth, "Why, Rebekah's son ofcourse."

"What the hell!"

"Huh? Pardon?"

"Pardon my foot! I won't just let any random freak name my Godson 'Roger'! I mean, seriously, Roger?"

"Your Godson? Oh please, 'I', Kol Mikaelson am going to be his Godfather!"

"Oh how about you get a dog, name him Roger, and ask the Father of the church to declare you as his Godfather? Now ain't that a marvellous idea! 'Cause FYI, 'I', Damon Salvatore will be the Godfather to the junior Salvatore! You see, even our surnames are same."

"I am the brother of his mo- "

"-And I am the brother of his father and the boyfriend of his Godmother! Ha! How about that huh!", he said while wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

It took a yelling Rebekah and a giggling me to finally make them stop this verbal World War 3,which was at the tip of turning into a physical one.

We were quite successful in changing the topic, apparently both Damon and Kol didn't mind stopping their fight for the sake of discussing the renovation in the baby Salvatore's room.

I must admit, they both were being really cute, getting completely involved in the discussion, giving ideas for things from the colour of the wardrobe to the design of the curtains. They were really taking this seriously, so excited about this new entry in our family.

Damon was still in the mood for a little bit of acting, pecking my cheek from now and then and whispering sweet nothings. This was the time when I was glad that we've had kissed before, it made it feel a lot less awkward. Klaus was continuously staring at the two of us, just like last evening. Oh! Thou with no shame! Twice or thrice our eyes even met, our gazes locked, his eyes searching mine for the answers he so desperately wished to know. But he won't get them, I was certain about that.

I stood up to get some water from the kitchen and turned towards Damon, "I'm going to get some water, you need anything baby?"

He gave me a seductive look, making sure everybody noticed it, "No baby, just you."

"Aww.." I gave him an imaginary salute and left the room with a wink.

* * *

I was standing against the wall, drinking from my glass of water sip by sip and contemplating my next move when suddenly a deep thick voice interrupted my thoughts, "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer me dammit, what is going on between you two?", his voice was low and absolutely menacing.

"What do you mean? Can't you see? We are together."

"This can't be happening."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but this 'is' happening."

"You can't be with him."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

" Because Caroline you love me!"

I let out a gasp. The audacity of this man! "Oh well don't flatter yourself because, as a matter of fact, I don't"

"Yes, love, you do."

"Ah! And why would you believe that?"

"Because I still do."

"Huh?"

" I still love you Caroline."

For a moment I lost the ability to breath in and breath out. For a moment I began to lose the battle with my heart, but before it got out of hand, my brain took the lead, "Well, that's too bad. So I suggest you stop all this."

"Why?"

He was asking me 'why'? Seriously? Shall I give him a written copy of the entire list? "Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because I.."

"Because you what Caroline?"

"Because I love Damon."

**So, did you guys like it? disliked it? loved it? hated it? Pretty pretty please let me know through your reviews. I'll really appreciate it alot. ;) :)**

**Another thing, many reviewers guessed that Damon would be the baby's father. I must admit that the thought did cross my mind, but if i would've written it that way,I would not have been able to write about the "Godfather" drama, which i really really like to write. Speaking of which, who do you think will end up being the Godfather of the baby? Kol or Damon? or someone else? Tough choice right? ;) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello friends! I'm really really sorry for such a late update. School has started again and life has become so damn hectic...**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, please read and review! :) :)**

I stood there, absolutely mum, waiting for his reply. His expression was suddenly overwhelmingly filled with hurt and anguish and, for a moment, that made me regret my very own words.

Oh God, why did I have to be so annoyingly impulsive?! But then again, what's wrong with what I did? Wasn't this my motto from the very beginning? Make Klaus believe that I have moved on? Well, 'Mission Accomplished'.

Seeing him this miserable seems so strange and unfair at the same time. This guy is about to get married to someone else and yet he has the balls to act hurt if I claim to be in love with someone else. _Talk about hypocrisy!_

He continued to look at me that way until suddenly we were snatched out of our tryst by a familiar voice, "Barbie...! What's taking so long darling?"

_Hmm.. Damon._

Damon made his way towards us, looking questioningly at both of us ( and also giving me the 'don't-worry-I-got-it' look but obviously without letting Klaus notice). Suddenly the latter stormed out of the kitchen and a moment later we heard a loud banging noise of the door closing followed by a whining noise by Kol.

Damon turned towards me with a proud smirk, "So, Kat's master-plan is working afterall."

xxx

As I walked along with Damon to join the others in the living room I found Kol pouting like a little kid and pleading Bekah for something while she went on shaking her head with a frown. Just as he was seemingly losing the battle he saw me and his eyes suddenly sparked up again with hope, "Caroline!" and then he put on one of his adorable pouty-faces again, " I need a ride home!"

Before I could respond Rebekah shoved him with one of her pillows, "No, no, no, Kol. I told you we need to prepare for tonight's dinner. So, Care can't come, she's busy you idiot!"

"But then Bekah... how will I get home?"

"WALK! For all I care...!"

"Oh please Bekah, you know that I am unfamiliar with this entire place. You have to arrange something for me."

"Oh goodness! Kol... what are you? a toddler? Get a cab or something."

"A cab?! Are you crazy? Do you know how risky that is? What if some female cab driver gets smitten by my looks and tries to molest me? World is a dangerous place Bekah."

_Oh God! Seriously?_

Damon snorted, "That joke was not even hilarious Mikaelson. You can't even go home on your own and you intend to be the Godfather of _my_ Godson!"

_Not again._

"I just have a sense of self-preservation Salvatore, you see, there are people who'll actually get heart-broken if something happens to me, unlike few other poor fellas ."

"Ohk that's it you D-Bag, you wanna take this outside?"

"Oh you bet you 'pumpkin'!"

"So lets g—'pumpkin'? OK that is it! Outside n— "

"Hello lovelies! I'm back!", Katherine interrupted their little 'non-fight'. All heads turned towards her direction. Suddenly Kol's demeanour changed completely, " Oh hello love, Katherine I presume?"

"Umm...yes.. and what happens to be your first-name, Mikaelson?"

"Hmm.. seems like my surname preceeds me. I'm Kol. It's a pleasure to meet you beautiful", he said while taking her hand and pecking the back of her palm. I couldn't help but notice Kat's blush, "Oh, , such a gentleman."

Damon snorted and walked towards the pair, "Enough with this Mikaelson. I don't have time so come if you want a ride."

I couldn't contain my surprise, neither could Rebekah, we shared a look but I was the one to speak, "But Damon, you just said—"

"I changed my mind."

xxx

Klaus' P.O.V

She loves Damon.

How can she? How can she go back to him? how can she love him?

_"I love Damon."_- that's what she had said. The moment she uttered those words my world stopped. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. All I knew was that the one girl I truly loved, and still do love, has fallen in love with someone else.

Heaven knows how miserable I have been without her in the past two years. I wanted to explain everything to her, tell her how much I love her, make her understand that Tatia is nothing to me, 'nothing'.

I wanted to tell her that the only girl I can ever marry is her, my lovely Caroline. I can never marry Tatia, how can I? I don't even like her.

But now, it's too late. I have lost my Caroline. There is no hope left. I would never be able to win her back.

These were the thoughts that consumed me while I drived ruthlessly towards the hotel where I had my suite booked. I ordered few bottles of hard liquor as I made my way towards my suite. In there,though, was an unwelcome sight. _Tatia_.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, too frustrated to even bother concealing my displeasure on seeing her there.

"What do you mean what I am doing here? This is my future hubby's suite, so this is my place as well."

"Future hubby my foot. Get out Tatia. I need some peace of mind."

"Stop treating me like some housemaid Nik. Tell me, where were you this morning?"

"No.1, you don't get to call me Nik. And No.2, where I go and what I do is none of your business. Now go."

"You certainly didn't mind that little bitch calling you that."

I clenched my fists, trying really hard to not hit something... or someone, "Oh but I just asked the 'little bitch' to stop calling me Nik, yup, just about... 5 seconds ago."

"Niklaus! How dare you!"

"Leave me alone."

"You went to see her didn't you? I knew it. I just knew it. You are cheating on me."

I let out a dark chuckle, "Oh darling, for me to be able to cheat on you, we need to be together. You see, that's the point. We are NOT together. It's all fake. One more year and I'll be free."

" I won't let that happen Niklaus."

"I'm bored, go away."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I swiftly moved to open it, expecting it to be room service , but the person who happened to be there was a furious Kol, "Nik, you abandoned me."

"Oh, yeah sure, why don't you come join us as well in this drama, might as well make this the Mikaelson version of Keeping up with the Kardashians."

"Ah, you remembered that brother. I knew forcing you to watch it with me would be a good idea."

Suddenly Tatia stomped her food and came to stand in front of Kol, "We are busy here Kol, how about you give us some privacy?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "No, 'we' are busy here 'Tats'. How about 'you' give 'us' some privacy."

"This is my fiancé's room."

"No darling, this is Mikaelsons' room, and last I checked you are a Petrova."

"You are annoying me to the core Mikaelson."

"Maybe because I am hoping that would lead you out."

Tatia seemed mortified, but not surprised. Afterall, it was common knowledge that Kol loathed her. Who didn't? Except for our parents ofcourse. His trick worked though, she was out in no time. He saw her walking out, a smug grin plastered on his face. As soon as she was out, his expression changed into a serious one, "Nik, we need to talk."

"What's the matter?"

"It's about that elder Salvatore. He is getting on my nerves."

_Same pinch brother._

That was the thing about Kol and me, we had our own differences. But somehow we always managed to hate the same people.

"What did he do?", I inquired.

"It's not what he has done, it's what he is doing and what he will do. He is trying to take Roger away from me."

"Kol, first of all the kid's name is not going to be Roger. Second of all, he is not even born yet."

"Yes, but what will happen when he will? What if that pumpkin becomes his Godfather instead of me? What if...", he continued to blabber on, but I was already bored by this conversation. Kol could be so immature at times. The good thing was that when Kol started talking, he would be so involved and engrossed in it that he would not even bother to see if the other person is listening or not. All you need to do is fill up the gaps between his dialogues with 'oh's and 'hmm's.

"... and you know there are so many options when it comes to Roger's Godfather."

"hmm..."

"..there is Elijah and there's you too."

"hmm..."

"...but I know neither of you would betray me like that."

"hmm."

"...but what should I do about that frikking Damon?"

"hmm..."

"...not only is he Roger's father's brother but he is also dating his Godmother."

"hmm..."

"Oh I know what I should do!"

"hmm..."

"I should woo Caroline into becoming my Girlfriend."

"WHAT?!"

Kol started laughing , "Oh brother, look at you! I wish I'd played that stunt while you were drinking something. Then the view would've been much more hilarious since the 'what' would've been accompanied with the drink spilling out from your mouth."

"Kol", I warned.

"Oh just shut up brother, you know I would never do that. I know how much you love her. I just get really annoyed when at times your linguistic ability shrinks down to the single word 'hmm...', and that is not even a proper word."

"I'm sorry brother. It's just that, there's a lot going on in my mind."

"Don't worry Nik. I understand. I've had my heart broken too, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes, about _her_. Is she still not picking up your phone?"

"I stopped calling."

"Why?"

"I'm fed up of running after her like a lost puppy. If she truly did love me, she would have never kept me hanging like that."

" Kol, you are sounding a bit matured for a change. Where is your blanket of childishness?"

"You know Nik, childishness is the blanket you use to conceal just how broken you really feel inside. And flirting is something you do to distract your heart from thinking about the girl who did that to you. After what she did to me, I forgot how to be happy, but that didn't stop me from trying to pretend to be so. And look at me now, I have finally become an expert in faking joy."

"Kol..I.."

"Oh shut up brother, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. Believe me or not, from the moment I heard I'm going to have Baby Roger in my life soon, happiness has started taking station in my life again."

"Our little nephew.."

"My Godson.."

"Kol, I love you, but if you start this again I swear I-"

"Ok Ok fine buddy, anyways, you better finish any pending work that you might be having, we'll be leaving by 7."

"What? Where?"

"We need to be at Bekah's by 7-30 for dinner."

"Oh, ok."

xxx

Caroline's P.O.V

8:00. That was the time right now, just 15 minutes since we all sat down to eat and I was already feeling bored. The food was delicious ofcourse, but the awkward atmosphere was just spoiling all the fun. Somehow Klaus had ended up sitting right across me, which made it all the more easy for him to glare daggers at Damon who was still putting on the show of a cuddly romantic boyfriend. This didn't go unnoticed by others. Everybody was trying to make light conversations, but even these 'light' conversations didn't seem 'light' enough. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up immediately, relieved to be able to find an excuse so that I could get out of this place. However, the encounter with the person standing on the other side of the door turned out to be even more awkward.

"Tatia, please come in.", I said, flashing her one of my most charming, yet fake, smiles.  
"Thank you Caroline, how have you been?", she asked, faking politeness just like me.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

"As you can see, I'm wonderful."

"Yes I can see that." She said while we walked towards the dining table.

Rebekah was the first one to notice her, "Tatia, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh surprise indeed, since I was not notified about these evening plans."

"Sorry about that, I guess I must've forgotten about you.", Bekah retorted.

"No problem... sister-in-law."

"But... if you were not notified by any of us, howcome you're here?"

"Esther called me up to ask if I was accompanying Nik, which reminds me, Nik Esther wants to have a talk with you" ,she said, pointedly to Klaus.

All Klaus did was let out a sigh, while Kol whispered 'complain-box' under his breath.

Soon Tatia had joined the dinner as well, but the scenario still didn't change. Her arrival simply amplified Damon's acting, which amplified Klaus' staring, which amplified Tatia's anger, which amplified the situation's awkwardness.

xxx

After the dinner we were all in the living room, the boys watching baseball on T.V. while the girls were helping Bekah clean up.

"I'm bored.", Kat exclaimed with a sigh, bringing everyone's attention towards her, "Let's play some game."

"Games are boring, let's watch some movie", Tatia said.

"I vote for the game. What about you darling?" Damon asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm cool with anything."

"I'm with Kat on this", Kol said while winking at Kat.

"Fine, but which game?", Stefan joined in.

"How about... umm...", Bekah started and all heads turned towards her.

"...Truth and dare."

**Soo...what did you guys feel? did ya like it? pls do tell me through your reviews, it would really mean alllllotttt to me.**

**Btw, truth and dare game is coming and we all know that this game often brings loads of excitement with it, so... if you guys want any truth or dare of your choice to be included pls do send it to me through your review, if it goes well with the story then i'll definitely make it a part of the next chapter.**

**Who do you think is Kol's mystery girl who broke his heart? I'd love to know your guesses. Hint : it's not who you think it is .. ;)**

**Until next time :)**

**-Rose**


End file.
